


Preso

by carolss



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: O quarto que ele te colocou é confortável, um dos melhores que havia na TARDIS realmente, para outra pessoa seria fácil esquecer que é uma cela, você não esquece e principalmente não deixa que ele esqueça.





	Preso

Ele te mantém preso.

O quarto que ele te colocou é confortável, um dos melhores que havia na TARDIS realmente, para outra pessoa seria fácil esquecer que é uma cela, você não esquece e principalmente não deixa que ele esqueça.

Os seus tambores foram embora junto com os outros Timelords, mas ainda há ecos deles em seus pensamentos, eles ficaram com você muito tempo, eles transformaram você em algo que não da para voltar atrás, algo que está com fome, algo que está com raiva.

Você pode ouvir os companions dele as vezes, eles são barulhentos, ou pelo menos uma é, você nunca os viu, ele colocou um filtro de percepção na sua porta, eles não tem ideia de que tem mais uma pessoa a bordo. A melhor maneira de irritá-lo é falar sobre eles, sobre todas as formas como você vai machucá-los se você conseguir escapar, só que quando você fala você substitui o  _Se eu escapar_ por  _Quando eu escapar_.

Ainda assim ele vai te ver praticamente todo dia como o eterno masoquista penitente que ele é, e quando não vai ele se ê sabe que ele quer formar uma conexão, mas mais do que isso ele quer lagrimas, quer ouvir sobre como você se arrepende de tudo, ele quer te dar redenção, as vocês você acha que é por afeição e sentimentalismo quanto a sua história juntos, mas outras você percebe algo diferente em seus olhos, algo menos altruísta do que a imagem que ele tenta passar,o que na verdade foi muito do que te atraiu nele para começar, que o que ele quer ali é talvez assim conseguir um pouco de redenção pra si próprio, provar que monstros podem se regenerar.

Você não dará lagrimas para ele hoje, e nem vai dar depois.

E você nunca será o que ele quer que você seja.


End file.
